PerSoNays!
by AbracaForte
Summary: "AAAAAH!"/"Iiih, Minato! Lo tuh kenapa sih!"/"GUE DITERIMA JADI BINTANG IKLAN SO NAYS!"/"DEMI APAAA?"/gaje, absurd, author lagi sedeng! RnR kawan-kawaaan :D


Annyeonghaseooo~! Kangsamnida?

Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, si author abstrak yang aneh. Fic ini terjadi gara-gara... mmm... awalnya gara-gara guru Bahasa Indonesia yang bilang SMS, terus saya langsung bilang SM*SH Makan So N*ce! Terus lagi, tiba-tiba temen saya bilang "PerSoN*ce!" Koplak, sumpah, koplak banget! Tapi, supaya di fic ini nggak ada sensor-sensor, produknya saya plesetin jadi So Nays! Oke? SMA*SH juga saya plesetin jadi SM*CK

**Disclaimer**: Persona Series itu punya ATLUS... yang saya punya itu hanya Shinji-chan seorang... *plak*

Enyoy~! Syalalalala~ *muter-muter ala balerina mabok*

* * *

><p>"AAAAAH!"<p>

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menggema di Iwatodai dorm. Lampu bergetar, meja bergetar, bahkan pantat sapi pun bergetar. Ternyata, setelah diselidiki asal suara itu berasal dari Minato.

"Iiih, Minato! Lo tuh kenapa sih!" teriak Yukari sambil bawa-bawa baskom air panas—siap-siap nyiram Minato dengan air itu.

"Gue..! Gue..!" Minato mempelototi surat yang ia pegang. "GUE DITERIMA JADI BINTANG IKLAN SO NAYS!"

"DEMI APAAA?" teriak Yukari dengan lebe-nya sampai-sampai ia tidak sengaja menyiram Minato dengan sebaskom air panas.

"WOOO! PANAAAS!" teriak Minato nggak kalah lebe sambil muter-muterin Istora Senayan. "YANG BENER DONG! GUA GANYANG JUGA LO!"

"Sori... sori..." ujar Yukari, "Tapi, serius lo?"

"Serius! Limarius deh! Oh iya, sekarang juga gue harus pergi ke studio, bye bye cyin~"

"Wokeh, dadaaaaaah~"

* * *

><p>"BUSYEEET! DEMI APA?"<p>

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menggema di rumah Ryotaro Dojima. Kaca retak, lantai retak, bahkan pantat sapi pun retak. Ternyata setelah diperhatikan baik-baik lewat lubang jamban, teriakan tersebut berasal dari Souji—pemuda berbadan sekseh namun sayangnya beruban.

"Oniichan! Kamu kenapaaa?" tanya Nanako yang kebetulan berjalan melewati toilet.

"Akuh! AKUH DIPILIH JADI BINTANG IKLAN SOSIS SO NAYS!" teriak Souji yang lagi membuang benda coklat-coklat-kekuningan.

"IYA? DEMI APA?" Nanako mendobrak pintu toilet yang berisikan Souji.

"WOY! WOY! SELOW! BEOL GUE MENGGELINDING!" Souji menghindari 'door-attack' dari Nanako sambil keluar dari sarangnya—jamban.

"Kayaknya... nggak segitu-gitu juga deh, Oniichan -_-"

"Terserah deh ah, capcyus~"

"Oniichan serius? Berarti entar ketemu SM*CK dong? Iiih aku kan penggemar beratnyaaa~!"

"Menurut looo?"

"Iya deuh, yang jadi bintang iklan mah bedaaa!"

"Udah ah, eikeh mesti pergi ke studio sekarang! Kalo yey gak percaya nih baca!" Souji memberikan Nanako sebuah surat aneh. Setelah itu, ia langsung pergi menjauhi Nanako dan juga jamban kesayangannya.

"Tunggu, Oniichan!" sergah Nanako tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Souji yang mulai jengkel.

"Ada... upil."

TOWEWEWEW

"TAUK AH! GUE PERGIII!"

* * *

><p>Siang itu di kantor agensi, Minato tengah asyik mendengarkan lagu 'Sik Asik' Ayu Ting-Ting lewat earphone-nya. Sebenarnya bencong, eh, cowok itu sudah menahan dirinya untuk bergoyang ajep-ajep. Namun ia harus tetap jaim, ini semua demi karirnya. Ya, demi menjadi bintang iklan SO NAYS!<p>

"HALOOO!" teriak seseorang yang datang menghampiri Minato. "Kamu Minato Arisato kan? Yang katanya mau syuting iklan terbaru So Nays?"

"He-eh,"jawab Minato sambil ngegoyang ngebor. "Kamu siapa ya?"

"Oh! Saya..." orang itu menelan ludahnya. "Saya siapa ya? Lupaaa! XP"

TOWEWEWEW

"Lucu amat nggak tau nama sendiri, KOPLAK AMAT LO, KOPLAK!" seru Minato.

"Bercanda, bercanda... nama gue Souji Seta, gue juga bakalan ikut syuting iklan So Nays kayak lo, salam kenal ya!" Souji mengulurkan tangannya dan Minato pun menyalami tangan Souji. "Eh, kita masuk aja yuk, Om Sutradara udah nungguin kita!"

"Oceh mameeen!"

* * *

><p>Malam harinya, di Mayonaka TV...<p>

Serangga SM*CK: "Ayo ayo semua... makan So Nays~ Ayo makan So Nays~"

Rapei SM*CK: "Ayo makan So Nays~"

Rujak SM*CK: "O~ya~ SM*CK suka makan So Nays~"

Bismahal SM*CK: "SMS! SM*CK MAKAN SO NAYS!"

Minato: "S! M! S!"

Souji: "*tiba-tiba nongol* SOUJI MAKAN SO NAYS!"

All SM*CK: "S! M! S!"

Minato: "*nyeret-nyeret Shinjiro* SHINJIIII MAKAN SO NAYS!"

Sementara itu, Nyx dan Izanami yang sedang menonton iklan nista tersebut, tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung dan tewas di tempat. Akhirnya, Iwatodai dan Inaba pun bebas dari serangan mereka dan damai selama-lamanya...

.

.

.

Yap, jika author tidak membakar Iwatodai dan Inaba berikut isinya.

.

PHEEEEEEW!

.

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

><p>BUSYEEET! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini hehehe~ ngebut publish pas Try Out pertamaaaa! Woo-Hoo!<p>

REVIEEEEW? XDD


End file.
